1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of constituting a robot consisting of a plurality of robot cells that can operate independently, are connected to one another and move coordinately due to information exchange between them to perform a manipulative action. The present invention relates also to an apparatus for realizing such a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional robot, the function of the robot is distributed to each portion of the robot, the data from each distributed portion is gathered by a central processing unit, and the central processing unit in turn operates each distributed portion by giving an instruction thereto.
Therefore, it has been necessary to produce a specific apparatus for each distributed portion, and when the central unit is out of order or operates abnormally, it is likely that the robot as a whole undergoes a breakdown or operates dangerously. Moreover, the robot must be changed in accordance with the size of an object which is to be dealt with by the robot. The freedom of operation of the robot, which is determined by the number of a joints of arm, is low, so that the robot can not operate flexibly and continuously, and its response is low.